Not So Pathetic Now, Huh
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella goes home to her father, Lord Voldemort, and goes back to Hogwarts where the Cullens are posing as students to protect Harry Potter. But the problem is, BELLA'S EVIL! MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.Re-written. Adopted by WolfLover17
1. Author Note Sorry

**Hello everybody! Today **_Random-Chick596 _**told me of many mistakes I had made. so i WILL BE RESTARTING THIS STORY... sorry about that but it must be done... I hope you guyz dont hate me... BYE!**


	2. Home

**Hello Everybody! Here is Chapter 1! Yay! Im So excited. Now for review responses. **

**Random-Chick596 - I hope i fixed all my mistakes and that u like this version better!**

**- I'm sorry that i had to delete all the chapters, but i didn't want to get anybody confused. I hope this chapter makes it up to you! Also, since you were that first to reviw, you will get a sneek peek to chapter 2!**

**miscellaneousSam - Thankyou for thinking that my story was already good! But I hope you like this one better!**

**zelgirl - Thanks!**

**CRAZYCHICK345 - I'm sorry that thats your opinion about this, but I really hope that this chapter makes it up to you!**

**Loza101 - Thankyou! Hope you like it!**

**xcrazygirlx318 - Thankyou!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1  
Home**

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it! He left me. He freaking left me! Me, of all the freaking people in the world! If only he knew what I could do! I HATE it here in the stupid Muggle's house! They're all so stupid. I wish that I could just make them all disappear. A tap on the window brought me out of my ranting. It was an owl. All black, with green eyes. I only knew one person who owned an owl like that. I smiled and opened the window letting the bird come inside. It dropped the letter in my hand.

_Dear Bella,_

_You are allowed to come home now. Your punishment for using the Crucio Curse on the mud-blood is over._

_P.S – You did a very good job on her; she just got out of St. Mungos! _

_Sincerely,_

_Mom_

I couldn't believe it. I was going home. To mom and dad. I would've gone insane if I stayed another minute in this God forsaken town. I quickly started packing everything, too bad I'm not of age to do magic out of school yet. After I had everything packed I walked down stairs into the living room and put all my bags into the fireplace and steeped in. "MY ROOM IN MALFOY MANOR!" I yelled, as I dropped the green powder to the ground.

**I'm sorry that this is short, but i'll update soon. Please review, and I'll answer any questions you have. Oh, and if your the first person to review I'll send you a sneek peek to the next chapter, but if u review annonymously (did i write that right?) please use your real account to u get the sneek peek! By the way, who likes the song 'Perfect' by pink? It just came out yesterday.**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Daddy and Draco

**Hey peeps! Waz up? That was random... So, Thankyou everybody that added my story to favorites, and added me as a favorite author, u guys have no idea how much that means to me... Now for the review responces...**

**meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ****- Um... Thanks?**

**Letre () ****- Thank you, I am trying to write longer chapters, but It's a little difficult because I want to do little sceene like things... that sounded weird.**

**zelgirl**** - I know you cant tell the difference in the first chapter, but u will be able 2 in the second 1 (this one), I hope you enjoy reading this. =)**

**YunaNeko**** - Thanks!**

**Angel Cullen is Team Vampire ****- Heres ur update!**

**teamcullen2110**** - Thank you! Im glad that you like the old one as well as this one, but after Random-Chick659 (or something like that) told me of my mistakes, they were kind of bugging me, so...ya... Hope u like this chapter!**

****

jutiev

**- If ur the first to review this chapter I promise u'll get the sneek peek, id send u a sneek peek of chapter 3 but id feel bad cuz everybody else has had 2 wait 2 review first... so ya...**

******Melrose437 ********- Thanks! Im sorry that their not longer, I just feel that id update quicker like this...**

******tigerlili48 ********- Thank you! Im glad that you like the old one as well as this one, but after Random-Chick659 (or something like that) told me of my mistakes, they were kind of bugging me, so...ya... Hope u like this chapter!**

******Dead 2 Da Unknown******** - Thanks! Im glad you like it, and dont you think Perfect is an amazing song? Im in love with it... its been stuck in my head all day, (but 4 tht reason im probably going 2 hate it soon tho...) BYE!**

******AND NOW... FOR CHAPTER 2! P.S. - I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT...**

Chapter 2  
Daddy and Draco

For some reason when I got to Malfoy Manor I didn't show up in my room, but in Draco's. I slowly walked out of the fireplace wondering why I landed in this room. "Oy! Draco! Look who just landed in your room!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I looked at where the voice came from and saw Blaise Zabini sitting on Draco's bed. "Blaise!" I yelled as I jumped on him.  
"What? No hug for me?" said the voice of my favorite Malfoy. Draco. "Draky!" I yelled, getting off of Blaise and running towards a smirking Draco. Draco and I were a couple before I left for America, and I hopped that we could continue our relationship. "I missed you" he whispered into my ear. "I missed you too" I whispered back. "Anyway, I should go say hi to my parents before they flip out on me for not visiting them the day I came back" I said as I walked out of his room. "How do you always get the sexy ones?" I heard Blaise ask, and then a chuckle from Draco.

As I walked down to look for my father I saw my aunt, Nacrissa Malfoy. "Aunt Cissy!" I yelled.  
"Bella!" she said when she saw me, "You've grown so much since last time I saw you Bella!" she said. I just smiled and hugged her. "Well, I have to go, I have an important meeting to attend to" she said. "With my father?" I asked. "No, with Lucius and the ministry of magic" she said as she walked away. I finally arrived to my father's room, I knocked 3 times quickly. "Come In" came a voice from inside, it didn't sound like my father though. When I stepped into the room a man with dark brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and a muscular (dare I say, sexy) bodied man was sitting in my father's chair. "Isabella" he said, standing up.  
"Daddy" I asked.  
The man nodded. It was then that I remembered a letter that my mom had discreetly sent to me saying that my daddy had his old look back. "DADDY!" I yelled, jumping into his arms. "I missed you daddy" I whispered in parseltounge.  
"I missed you too" he whispered back, in our language.


	4. Confessions

**Hey peeps! Here's chapter 3! I'm not sure if i'm going 2 b updating soon cuz I have my mid years. Also congradulations to _Dead 2 Da Unknown _for being the first to review. Anyway, on with review responces. P.S. - I don't answer to responces that say, UPDATE SOON, and right now I would like to thank everybody who said they liked my story, and that they can now spot the differences.**

**zelgirl ****- Thanks, and im sure you'll be seing more differences in this chapter.**

**DancingintheRayne - When I say 'old look' its what he looked like before he got changed by Harry, just imagine an older Tom Riddle.**

**Halogirl240 - ****I realize that my authors notes are actually longer than the chapters (wich is really depressing). I took your suggestion to break the lines and I hope you can read this better. I am trying to work on the grammar, but if you had read the old version you would have realized how much better this grammar is. And I have to ask you, whats a beta? And don't worry I didn't take your review as flaming.**

**It was beta before ****- Okay, im sorry that you don't want 2 read this anymore and u probably arent reading this right now so... ya...**

**Okay, enough answering reviews, on with the chapter. P.S. - I (saldy) don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions**

Edward's POV

I miss Bella so much. I wish I was human so I didn't have to leave. "Edward" I heard Alice call, "We have to go to Hogwarts now." Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards, who knew that so many mythological creatures existed? What's next, zombies? I got up and walked downstairs. We were going to protect this Harry Potter kid from some evil dude.

Bella's POV

After hugging my daddy I said "Is mum here?" He looked at me sadly and said "Well, sweetie, there was a fight at the ministry, and, well, your mother got taken to Azkaban. But don't worry, we'll get her out soon" **(A/N – I know she doesn't get caught but I need her to for my story) **"She promised to write every week though… even though their all read before we get them…" he said, mumbling the last part. "So, when is soon?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"Whenever Dumbledore and the ministry drop some alertness," He said.  
"That's gonna take forever, you know that right?" I said, he looked at me sadly and nodded. After a few seconds of silence there was a knock on the door. My father looked at me silently asking if I was ready to see anybody and I nodded, whipping **(A/N - spelling?)** a tear off my face. "Come in" said my father, in a stern voice. It was Snape, Severus Snape, the man who risked his life spying on the order for us. To tell the truth I'd always had a little crush on him, to tell the truth I still kind of have one on him now. "My Lord," he said, bowing down.  
"Stand, Severus" commanded my father; I think he k new about my little crush.  
"My lord," said Snape, standing up "Dumbledore knows about your daughter coming back, he wants to turn her back to the light side" he continues, sounding worried.  
"Turn back?" asked my father. "She was part of the light side before?" he asked, you could hear the irritation when he said that. Snape glanced at me; I looked to the floor, embarrassed. "You were part of the light side before?" he asked, turning to look at me. "I'm sorry daddy, but, it was only until the middle of third year, I… I didn't know that you were my father, that I was a pure blood. Nobody had ever told me, I… I'm really sorry daddy" I said, tears forming in my eyes again; threatening to fall. "Who did you live with before you came to me?" he asked. I was afraid of when this question would come up. I was lucky that it had been delayed for about a year now. "ilivedinamuggleorphanage" I mumbled really quickly.  
"Repeat that please?"

"ilivedina –"

"Slower"

"I lived in a muggle orphanage" the second I said that I saw anger written all over his face.

"Did you know about this Severus?" he asked Severus.  
Snape looked to the ground and said "Yes my Lord, but, I – "

"NO ESCUCES SEVERUS! CRUCIO!"

"DADDY!" I screamed, I couldn't stand seeing somebody I liked being hurt, "DADDY! STOP DADDY!"

"Give me one reason!" my father said/yelled.

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T KNOW! HE DIDN'T KNOW WHO I WAS!"

"YES HE DID! ALL THE DEATH EATERS KNEW!"

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…BECAUSE I LOVE HIM DADDY!" I yelled, even though it was only partly true. My father immediately stopped crucioing Snape. He looked at me in disbelief, and then at Snape. By now tears were falling down my face like the Niagara falls.

"You what?" my father whispered.

"I love him daddy, I really do…" I whispered and ran out of the room.


	5. More Confessions

**Hey Peeps! Guess what? I'm updating! I had one of my mid terms today and im really nervous so i just had to update... Anyway, thank you to everyone who said that they liked my story and who reviewed "So good! Update soon!" or "I can't wait for more!" Thanks! Anyway... on to the review responces. **

**Dead 2 Da Unknown ****- Hey! ikr! i really wanted to surprise readers in that chapter, and when she said she thought she might love him, well... lets just say some things will be revealed in this chapter.**

**DancingintheRayne ****- I know many people arent Snape fans, but i really think it would be could.**

**Sexxy Vampire 16 ****- Ik! Poor Snape! But I hope you like this chapter, some things get...cozy, with Snape.**

**teamcullen2110 ****- She is dating Draco, but she's confused about her feelings about both men(?) guyz(?) So I gope you like this chapter.**

**Anyway... On with the story! Hope you guyz like this and wish me luck on my mid terms! P.S. - I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter...yet...**

**Chapter 4  
More Confessions**

I kept running until I got to my room, I instantly locked the door; but that probably wouldn't do me much good thanks to _Alohamora. _I threw myself to my bed when I felt fresh tears coming down my face. After about 5 minutes I heard a knock. "Go Away" I said. The person knocked again "I SAID GO AWAY!" I screeched. I heard the person try to open the door, and then whisper "_Alohamora_" I looked up to see who it was and to my horror it was Snape. / "What do you want?" I asked my head still in the pillow.  
"Will you talk to me?" he asked, in a calm voice. I was surprised, I mean, I didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. I felt a the bed shifting a little, so I figured that Snape was sitting on my bed right now.  
"There's nothing to talk about" I muttered.  
"Is that so?" he asked.  
"What do you really want?" I asked.  
"To talk, so could you please take your head ot of that pillow before you suffocate yourself?" I slowly took my head off the pillow and looked at Snape. He didn't look angry, he looked almost relieved. "There, that's better" he said.  
"What do you want?" I asked again.  
"I already told you _what _I want, I want to talk. What your said to your father, Is it true?" He asked, his eyes never leaving mine.  
"Maybe," I said. He looked at me with a look that made me want to tell him the truth. "Part of it" I whispered. "How much?" he asked.  
"Well, I've had a little crush on you since second or third year" I mumbled. While I said this his eyes never left my face. After a few seconds of silence he asked "And what… attracted you to me?"  
"I don't know," I said, truthfully. "You're nice, well sometimes, you seem charming, you love potions, obviously, and well…"  
"Well?"  
"Well you're sort of handsome" I said. After I said that I instantly regretted it. Because he just stared at me, but then, after a while of silence, he started leaning forward, and our lips met. It was a soft, passionate kiss, unlike those that I'd shared with Draco many times before. When the kiss ended he whispered "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"  
"I'm not" I whispered back. He stared at me in shock. "That was one of the best kisses I've ever had" I confessed. "One of mine too" he said. He scooted over to the pillows on my bed and motioned for me to go up. I scotched (**A/N – Spelling?) **up to him and leaned against his chest. That was all I remembered before drifting off to sleep.

**Please review! It makes my day! and i luv u guyz all! and REVIEW!**


	6. Bella

**Hey Peeps, sorry for taking so long, it's cuz I had my mid-terms and im really scared that I didn't get a good grade. anyway, on with review responces - **

**Thankyou to Dead 2 da Unknown and YunaNeko for liking my story, Im not replying to these 2 because all they really say is to update soon and that u really like my story… so… yeah. **

**kawaiigrlmari ()**** – I'm sorry that you don't like this story anymore, I suggest that you read WolfLovers17 then.**

**DeathDaisy – ****I know some people think that it's getting awkward with Snape, but don't worry, there won't be a lot of that, there might be a little scene every once in a while but not much, I might just remove the Snape idea completely though. **

**teamcullen2110**** – This was going to be Draco and Bella, but I need the new character that u'll be seeing in this chapter for l8r purposes. **

**sexxy Vampire 16 – ****Don't worry, u'll c dad in the next chapter, I didn't put it in this one because I really wanted to update quickly.**

**xosexo65**** – I'm glad that you like the Bella with Snape thing, but I'm not completely sure if I'm gonna keep it because many people have stopped reading this because of that, I hope you like this chapter.**

**cw. gymnast**** – Im really glad you like my story, I also love snape pairings, but I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this because many people are leaving because of that, but thanks for your review. If you really like Snape parings read felicia2235 's stories, she makes many like this.**

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO Dead 2 da Unknown FOR BEING MY BETA! AND ON WITH THE SHOW! (storie thing)**

Ugh... What happened last night? And then it hit me, the talk with Snape, the kiss, everything. I shifted a little and noticed that Snape was still underneath me. I quietly got off the bed, hoping to keep Snape asleep. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I undressed quickly and stepped into the warm shower. I let the steaming water just fall and relax me. When I was ready I quickly got dressed and walked out. When I looked at my bed Snape was gone, and in his place was Draco, holding a small picture. Oh Crap.

"You know, I never thought that you were the type to cheat, or the type to like guys that are, like, 10 years older than you," he said while looking up  
from the picture. I stared at him, not knowing what to say. "But I guess I kind of have to thank you, because this makes breaking up with you so much  
easier."

"You were gonna break up with me?" I asked, finally getting the courage to say something.

"Yeah, because, well… Oh just come here," he said patting the spot next to him. I slowly walked up and sat next to him, "This is why," he said, handing me the picture. It was a girl, she had turquoise colored eyes, past the shoulders brown hair and bangs, and she was being twirled around by a blonde boy with eyes a beautiful shade of grey. Draco. He looked happy; I'd never seen him as happy as he looked in the picture, twirling a giggling girl. I felt a sudden tingly feeling in my heart, and I realized, that it wasn't anger at Draco for going out with another girl, but happiness, joy, and a sisterly love.

"Who is she Draco?" I asked squealing. By the look on Draco's face, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting,

"B – B – Bella," he stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked, impatient because he wouldn't answer my question.

"Her name, it's Bella" he said, sounding more confident now.

"Do I get to meet her?" I asked. He looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Do I get to meet her?" I asked again. "Y-Yes, Yes, YES!" He said, sounding happier by the second. He pulled me up and twirled me in the air. I couldn't help giggling.

"I'm so glad you're not mad," he said.

"How could I? I mean, I can't expect you to stay single for, how long was it? Almost two years? Draco, I shouldn't have expected you to remain single for that long, I mean, you're the Slytherin prince."

"Thanks Bella."

"Yeah, were going to have a problem with names." He chuckled, "Geez, I just told you that I'm breaking up with you and you say, 'were going to have a problem with names'. You've officially lost it,"

"How come I've never seen her before?" I asked, realizing that I'd actually never seen this girl before.

"Because she's a transfer from Witches & Wizards Academy in Salem, Massachusetts.

"'Oh," was all I said, lying back down on my bed. "Blah!" I said after a  
moment of silence.

"What?"

"Salem Massachusetts is the place where one of those stupid muggle books was based on, so, no offence to your girlfriend, but I hate the place she's from, with all the fake witches and wizard and vampires and –." VAMPIRES! "SHIT!" I'd forgotten to ask daddy to erase all of the muggles minds in Forks! "I'll be right back Draco!" I said while running out of my room. I reached my father's office and knocked. I hoped he wasn't still mad at me from the events of last night. "Come In," came my father's voice. I slowly opened the door and gasped.

Jasper.

* * *

**So? Who liked it? Completely unexpected? Okay, so I have some little authores notes, instead of sending a sneek peek to whoever reviews first, im going 2 ask a question, this weeks is "How old do you think I am?" 'Hint - Less than 35 more than 7. Oh, and go to my profile and vote on what should happen next, I just put a pole up. Oh, and one last thing... REVIEW!**


	7. Jasper

**Hello my faithfull readers! I apologize for not updating for a while now, I've just been plain old buisy. I'm also really sorry that this is a really short chapter, I just really felt like that I had to upload. Im also sorry that this chapter hasn't been edited by my amazing beta _Dead 2 da Unknown_, but I _REALLY _wanted to update. Anyway, on with the review responces...**

**Thankyou to_ yuchi1994, __21st Century Catalyst, bellamarieswan-cullen07, tigerlili48, vampiric mermaid, _**and**_ OrphanMundayGirl_ for liking my story, Im not replying to these because all they really say is to update soon and that u really like my story… so… yeah. **

**xxLady Of The Darknessxx – Thanks. The story is about the same thing that the last time was, so you don't have to read the last one to understand this one. Im really glad you like this, hope you like this chapter. **

** – Sorry, that's not my age, and im really glad that you liked this chapter. I know that Snape shouldn't have left and had Draco show up in his place, but I needed that for the plot. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Sexy Vampire 16 – Nope, but so far, you're the closest one.**

**Now, On with the story!...**

** Chapter 6**  
** Jasper**

"Jasper?" I asked, shocked to see him at my father's feet. Jasper didn't get up but I saw him tighten his muscles.

"You know him?" asked my father.

"Yes," my father looked at me, waiting for an explanation. "In Forks, he was a member of the vegetarian vampire clan; he was the newest member, the most tempted to human blood." I explained.

"Get up!" my father commanded Jasper. He got up and turned to face me, when he saw me his face went into shock, I just smirked.

"Bella, I want you to show Cullen here to his new room, the one by young Malfoy's"

"Yes father" I said, indicating for Jasper to follow me as I walked out of the room.

"Bella," my father yelled after me. I turned around with a bored expression on my face. "Yes?" I asked, my voice matching my face. "I need to talk to you about what happened earlier" he said in a stern face. "Whatever" I mumbled, but loud enough for him to hear me. I walked out of the room and headed for Jaspers new room. "Bella?" asked Jasper as he caught up to me,

"Isabella Swan?" he continued.

"The one and only" I said.

"What are you doing here? I mean, you're a witch?"

"Yes, always have been."

"Why didn't you ever tell us, I mean ha –"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't _want _to, I didn't care enough for you to tell you _my _secret," I said, cutting him off. He just looked at me stunned, but instantly covered it up.

"Anyway, this is your new room, I hope you like it, I know you don't sleep but you can still lie on the bed and stuff."

"Thank you" he said, I just nodded and said "My room is two doors down if you want to talk to me," I said walking off, right when I was about to enter my room I said, turning around, "Oh, and Jasper," He looked at me questionably, "God's of Wars rock" I said, smirking at his extremely shocked expression before walking into my room and closing the door.

* * *

**Okay, so, so far nobody has guessed my age correctly, so im giving you a closer range thing-y. More than 10, but less than 29. Remember that whoever guesses right gets a sneek peek to my next chapter! I'm also going to give the people who guess what song I have stuck in my head right now a sneek peek, but your better off guessing my age cuz im not giving u guyz ANY clues 4 this 1 (but I might in the next chapter). So PLZPLZPLZ PWETTY PWZ REVIEW! It's makes my day, and I should be able to update a little more ofter, basketball is FINALLY over! Yat.**


	8. Tickle Fights

**Hey Guyz! Srry i didnt update this week, i wuz gonna cuz we had FebruaryVacation in skwel but i wuz in NY so i didn't take my computer, anyway here r the review responces, look 4 ur user name if u reviewed! **

**Thanks to twilightvixxen, DaphneandBellatrixPotter, and yuchi1994 for liking and reviewing my story!**

**Dead 2 da Unknown**** – Thanks, and u'll c a little more about Jasper in this chapter (even though u already read it, but I'm responding 2 ur review anyway) but not very much information is given about why he went to the dark lord, I really wanted 2 get to the going 2 Hogwarts and that should be in the next chapter. So yeah… THANKS 4 UR REVIEW!**

**xFender'sGirlx**** – I'm glad you like it! I love them too! I've always thought that Jasper should get more credit for being a GOD OF FRAKING WAR! I mean who else can say that their a god of WAR? I also luv dark Jasper stories, that's why I added this, because there aren't many dark stories without it being a HARRY/EDWARD thing, and personally, tht kinda creeps me out (no offence to anybody who likes tht) but yeah… so (wow this was long)… THANKS 4 UR REVIEW!**

**Vampir3.s3duction**** – Thnx! But no, im not 17**

**Broken ArchAngel – I love having Jasper strong and as the god of war, and I thought tht he'd make a good character for the dark side so thts pretty much y I brought him into that part of the story. Im glad you liked the Snape sceene, and Draco might not be so nice once they get to Hogwarts because, well I can't tell you why. (PM me if ur desperate 2 know…) and thanks for reminding me to put Bella in, id completely forgotten about her… So, THANS 4 UR REVIEW!**

**kama674**** – I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry that the chapters are really short, I just think that if there shorter I can update faster.**

**teamcullen2110**** - nope, I'm definitely not 20… but nice try. Im glad u like my story so far.**

**Alison-Love**** – No, the girl draco is talking about is a different Bella, an OC. I know it can be confusing having 2 OC's named Bella, but I thought it would be cute if he fell in love with a different Bella. Hope that cleared you up, if it didn't just PM me. THANKS 4 UR REVIEW!**

** ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY! - **

Chapter 7  
Tickle Fights

Ugh! I hated going to Hogwarts and seeing that loser Harry Potter. On the bright side… oh never mind, there was no bright side. Well there might be a good side this year; the Cullen's were going to be in Hogwarts to protect the boy who - just – wouldn't – die. (I found this out after talking to Jasper for a while last night.) This might be fun. Last night I packed all my things in my many trunks; I don't hate shopping like Alice thinks, I just think she has crappy taste. I mean, who wears that crap? I grabbed my wand and changed my hair to black with a single red streak and put on a blood red mini dress. I slipped on some black heels and walked to the kitchen. Because I was the first one up I only grabbed a granola bar and some juice.

After breakfast, I walked back to my room to finish getting ready. I put on a black choker necklace and a bracelet set. I decided to go wake Draco up. I wanted to wake Severus up, but I wasn't sure what his reaction would be so I decided against it. When I got to Draco's room he was snoring softly. I walked to the bed and whispered "leporem titillandus" and watched as the tickle charm was put into action. "Hmmm…hmmh…ha…haha…hahaha!" After a few seconds Draco woke up laughing so hard. "I wonder if I should leave that charm on for a few more minutes…?" I 'wondered' aloud.

"Take… it.. hahaha… off," said Draco between laughs.  
"What did you just say?" I asked Draco sarcastically as I twirled my wand in my hand.  
"Pl… plea… ha… please?" said Draco while trying not to laugh.  
"Just 'cause I love you," I said as I removed the spell.  
"I'm gonna get you!" yelled Draco, getting off the bed and tackling me onto the floor. "Do you think that was funny?" asked Draco pinning me under him, "Do you?" he continued as he started tickling me. "St…Stop Draco!" I screeched between laughs. "Do you still think that was funny?" he asked, now laughing.  
"Pl… ahhh… please stop it! Ahhh!... STOP! HAHAHA!"  
"STOP!" said a voice from the door. Draco instantly stopped when he saw that it was my father and removed himself from on top of me. He extended his hand to help me up and I took it.  
"Sorry Sir" he said, finally looking at my father.  
"Mhm," said my father, "Draco, you must pack. Bella, come with me." I sent Draco an apologizing look as I followed my father out of the room. We walked in silence until we got to his office. "Bella, I have a task for you."

* * *

**i know this wuz short but its better than nothing so... anyway, still, nobody has guessed my correct age (if u read the first A/N it kinda gives u a hint) kay, so im gonna make this easier 4 u guyz, im older than 10 but younger than 22. Srry, dont wanna make it 2 easy... So plz review, i will hopefully b updating soon. AND BTW I HAVE A BLOG NOW ITS **

**www . gothic-fairy101 . blogspot . com **

**check it out, u guyz can ask me questions about the story there and ill answer them!...**

**REVIEW! **


	9. Hogwarts

**Me - Hey guyz! guess what?  
U Guyz - What?  
Me - Sitting on a bus 4 4 hours with only a finished book, your ipod, and computer can be very boring. Sooo I decided to write an EXTRA LONG chapter. Like, u guyz will probably never get a chapter this long EVER again. (Well, u might)  
U Guyz - Ohhhh  
Me -So here are the review responces. (PS - I wuz really dissapointed tht I only got 3 reviews for this chapter, im really hoping to get AT LEAST 6 reviews for my next update)**

**TeamCullen2110**** – ur the closest 1 so far 2 my age, but no, I'm not 11 or 12… hope u like this chapter!**

**Tigerlili48**** – Sorry about that, I'm working on it… I hope u like this chapter!**

**Krazy1twilight**** – nope, sorry, thx 4 ur review, hope you like this chapter!**

**ANYWAY! ON WITH CHAPTER 8! IT WUZ 3 AND 1 8TH OF A PAGE LONG!**

Chapter 8  
Hogwarts

The second my father said a those words a million thoughts came rushing to my mind, all the possibly missions that my father could have me do!

"What kind of mission daddy?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"I need you to spy on the light side," he said, looking me in the eyes.

"And I'm supposed to do that, how?" I asked like he told me the stupidest thing ever. He shot a small glare at me, I instantly got the message that we only had a little while before going to Hogwarts and to stop joking. "But, really, how am I supposed to do that" I asked, looking at the floor.

"I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth but, I need you to pretend to go back to the light side," he said, giving me a guilty expression.

"Why me, why not Severus, or Nacrissa and Draco?" I asked.

"Because my dear, Severus has already done enough and I'm starting to believe that Dumbledore isn't taking much more of Severus's excuses, and Nacrissa already has enough on her shoulders with Draconis's mission, and Lucius being in Azkaban. I don't need to add more to her shoulders" he said, with a caring voice. And people said that The Dark Lord didn't care for anyone but himself! Total lie. "Bella, I chose you because you've already been in the light side, for real, as much as it pains me to say this, but somewhere deep inside you I know you have that light side that their looking for in you."

"You so owe me for this…" I mumbled,

"Have a good time in Hogwarts Isabella," He said standing up; I glared at the use of my full name. I started standing up muttering "If you weren't my father and the most feared wizard of all times I would have already hexed you into next Tuesday…" he must have heard me because he chuckled.

"Bye Bella," he said, hugging me.

"Bye-Bye daddy" I whispered, holding on tight. After about a minute I let go and went to see if Severus was still at the Manor.

"Oh and Bella," my father called after me when I was about to close the door.

"Yes daddy?" I asked turning around.

"Pull your dress up before your boobs fall out," he said, chuckling. I looked down and notice that, indeed, my whole breast was almost showing. I blushed a deep red and pulled it up muttering swears under my breath as I walked out. **(A/N – This is actually something that happened to me… awk)**

As I walked back to my room to go change into more 'appropriate' clothes for Hogwarts (because I knew my father would kill me if I left like this, and maybe even Draco if he got the chance) I ran into Severus.

"Well, well, well, somebody looks sexy today, I hope you don't plan on going to school that way, because I might have to…punish... you for wearing such inappropriate clothing" he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Somebody certainly woke up on the horny side of the bed today, didn't they?" I teased as he finished kissing me. (I guess I have to add Severus to that list too, don't I?) He just smiled at me and said, "I'll see you in Hogwarts, I must leave now, see you then" and quickly pecked my lips.

"See you then" I whispered as he walked away. Suddenly he stopped and turned around,

"Oh, and Bella, next time you feel the urge to wake somebody up wearing that, let's say Draco, I suggest you come to my chambers first" and with that he turned around with his robes flying behind him and quickly walked away. Oh gosh, he heard that? Wow… We must have been loud…

"You need to pack Draco, we've got to leave in about half an hour" I said after I'd changed into more school _appropriate_ clothing. Red muggle skinny jeans, black converse, a white shirt with small puffy sleeve – ish thing, a red checkered tie, and matching hat with a black ribbon close to the bottom. After 20 minutes we went down stairs to say good bye to everybody (except my father who I'd already said my good bye to) and Nacrissa side – along apparated us to kings cross station. **(A/N – Is that's what it's called?) **After about three more hugs from Nacrissa and her wishing us goodbye almost half a million times we boarded the train. The second we got on I dragged Draco into an empty compartment and said "Draco, I have a plan to get the light side to believe me, but I need your help," I waited a second for what I said to sink into Draco's head, after about 30 seconds he nodded in confirmation that he was listening, "Kay, so I need you to go up and tease Potter's gang and start, well, sort of rough handling me and I'm going to be all quiet. I need him to think that I'm switching sides because I can't stand all the torture and the pain. Got it?" He nodded. "Okay, so, let's go see everybody else."

We found everybody else together in a compartment talking about everything that had happened to them that summer. "I went to Pa – Drakie!" Pansy yelled when she saw Draco walk into the compartment, "Hey Pansy," he greeted, with not as much enthusiasm as Pansy. After we told them of my plan we went to find Potter to torment him, we didn't have to look long before we found them. When we did, I started acting, by staying in the back.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the Weasel, the mudblood, and Potty Potter," said Draco said. I gave Hermione a sad look.

"What do you want _ferret_?" asked Potter.

"Just came to tell you that my aunt and my mother are sorry they couldn't attend the mutts funeral, she had more…" Draco paused to find the right word, "…important things to do than go to a _dog's_ funeral, that is, if you could _afford_ one" he continued, looking at Weasley for the last part, whose ears turned a light shade of red.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Ohhh… I seem to have struck a nerve," he looked back at me and said "Bella, you've been awfully quiet, why don't you show them how much of a bitch you are?" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward, I looked at my arm and noticed that it looked like he was holding me tight so I gave a little yelp of pain.

"N- No," I stuttered.

"No?" he repeated in debelief.

"No!" I said, this time sounding more confident.

"We'll see about that when we get to the compartment" he told me loud enough for Potter to hear while letting me go. "Goodbye Potter, mudblood, Weasel" he said as he started walking away, everybody followed him but I stayed behind holding my arm to make it look like it hurt.

"I'm sorry about Sirius, Harry. I know how much he meant to you. Ron, Hermione, sorry about Draco's comments, he can be a – " I was cut off by Blaise coming back for me.

"Bella, come on, Draco's mad…er, madder, and I don't want hzim to hu – " he stopped when he 'realized' who else was in the compartment. "Just come Bella."

I sent an apologizing look towards Potter and let Blaise drag me off. The second I was in the safety of my compartment I burst out laughing along with Blaise and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle just stood there looking like idiots (which, in case you were wondering, they are). **(A/N – no, this isn't when Harry sneaks in…) **Draco looked like he was having trouble not laughing too. "The – The looks on their faces!..." started Blaise.

"Priceless!" I said, managing to say it without laughing. Seconds later Draco began laughing too. After we all managed to calm down

**_*Time skip to when Blaise is about to come back from Slugghorn's*_**

"Draco?" I said, looking up from the window, listening to Draco and Pansy argue about who was going to eat the yellow-brown-looking every-flavor-jellybean. Crabbe and Goyle had both volunteered but Draco said that they were so think that they wouldn't know what it tasted like.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't met her yet.

"Oh, Didn't I tell you? She somehow gets dropped off at Hogwarts," He must have known what my next question was because he answered it before I could even ask him. "I don't know how though, because If I did, I'd probably get dropped off too."

"Oh," was all I said. Suddenly Blaise came into the compartment, but he had trouble closing the door. Draco and I shared a look. Potter. Pansy saw us and must've gotten the message, 'Act On.'

"Blaise?" she said, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you eat this and tell us what it tastes like?" she said, handing him the jellybean.

"Why me, why not Bella?" he asked. Draco sent him a look that you would only see if you were standing in front, or next to him. Blaise also understood the 'Act On' message.

"Because, Blaise, Bella here has already heard what we think the flavor is, she's going to get Draco to win even if it isn't true" she said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Fine" he muttered and took the candy from Pansy's hand and stuck it into his mouth.

"What is it?" asked an eager Pansy as Blaise made a face.

"Puke," he said, still making a face.

"HA! I WIN!" yelled Pansy, "I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! I BEAT DRACO MALFOY! YAY! You owe me 5 galleons now!" Draco swore under his breath but handed Pansy her money. I looked out the window and noticed that we were almost there.

"Guys, we should probably start getting ready, we're almost there" I said. Everybody agreed and we all slipped our robes on over our clothes. I (unfortuantly) had to take my hat off and change my red tie to a green one. It's not that I didn't like green; I mean it was my house colors, but it didn't match with my outfit. Once the train stopped and everybody got off (Crabbe had trouble with his bag, but he got it) Draco and I stayed behind using the excuse that he needed to talk to me quickly in private.

"Petrifus Totallus" Draco muttered pointing at the place where we put our bags. I watched as a petrified Harry fell to the floor with his invisibility cloak half on. Draco grabbed me roughly and said "You told him to follow you? Didn't you?" I stayed quiet.

"ANSWER ME BITCH!" he practically yelled.

"N – No" I 'stuttered. "No, I didn't I said, looking at the floor.

"I swear, if you tell anybody out of Slytherin what I did, your dead" he whispered to me, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

I nodded my head.

"Good, now, let's go have dinner," With that he punched Harry in the face and completely covered him under his cloak. I yelped. On the way out he closed the shade and got off the train as if nothing had happened.


	10. The Cullens

**Hey guyz! Whats up? kAY, so first review responces then the chapter.**

**FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO CONGRADULATE TeamCullen2110 FOR WINNING MY AGE QUESTION! I'M 13! (I nvr thougt u guyz would guess after the first 3 chpt3rs!) **

**Thanks 2 PuppyLove, Free-To-Fly-2010, Rpattzobsession, Tigerlili48, The new Flock Member, yuchi1994, ilovemydad, for saying that u guyz like my story, I really appreciate it!...**

**TeamCullen2110**** – I'm glad you like the chapter! And congratulations on winning the sneak peek and idea suggestions thing-y… THNX 4 REVIEWING! (-ish)**

**DeathDaisy ****– Thanks, (I think?) Hope you like this one!...**

Chapter 9  
The Cullens

Once we were out of the train Draco tried not to crack up but failed miserably. He was still laughing when we got in the carriages, Pansy sent me a questioning look and I sent her a look meaning 'I'll tell you later.' She got the hint.

After a while the carriages stopped and pulled up to one of my least favorite places. Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing all my friends again but I hate the fact that Dumbledore was always trying to get me to go to the good side again. He even went as far as trying to get me re-sorted into Gryffindor! He finally stopped for a while when I mentioned Father was getting annoyed with him.

I wish that one day all my friends and me get locked in a room with Potter, we'd show him torture that would make the Dursley's seem like nothing. I'd show him what Dumbledore put me through, only Draco knew how bad my life was before I met my father and stayed with him. I was put in a muggle orphanage, I stayed there 'till I was 7 years old. But when I turned 8 my parents turned cruel and abusive. I was young at the time and didn't understand anything. I only knew they were hurting me and I didn't like it. I eventually escaped and lived on the streets, hiding in alleys, when a Death Eater saw me and recognized me and took me to the Malfoy's. They took me in and treated me as a daughter. This was why I hated other witches and wizards other than ones like us, purebloods. I hated Dumbledore for putting me in that place. At first, when I was 11, I had forgiven him. I thought that he did what he thought was best for me, but it wasn't 'till third year that I learned the truth. He put me there hoping that I'd never find out I was a witch and if I did that I'd be raised by loving and caring parents who would teach me how to love him and hate my father. It was also the reason why I didn't go swimming or wear clothes that showed my mid-section, because of all the scars. For some reason some of them didn't go  
away. I wonder if there was a potion Sev could make for me?...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Draco told me we had to get out. We were immediately ushered into the great hall. Dumbledore smiled at me and I had to resist glaring back at him, instead I just gave him pleading eyes. I was waiting for him to stop talking when something caught my attention. I listened to him. The Cullens are here, just like Jasper said. Jasper must have felt my amusement and turned to look at me. He dropped his head down a little meaning that he recognized me, I bowed my head a little in return. I stopped listening after a while when Dumbledork explained what the Cullen's were and what they ate. I started listening again when Dumbledore mentioned Carlisle's name. "Professor Cullen will be helping in the infirmary, Mrs. Cullen will be the new muggle studies teacher, and the children will be sorted into their houses. They will be protecting Mr. Potter for some time" I looked at Potter and saw that he turned beet red. Hey! When did Potter get here? I nudged Draco and nodded to where he was sitting, he looked as surprised as I did. I instantly covered the look of surprise with one of hope. I think I deserve an award for best witch actress. Just then professor McGongall stood up with a list and started sorting, first she did all the first years and now she was doing the Cullens. This should be interesting. 

"Cullen, Alice"

The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled "GRIFFINDOR" That can't be

good.

"Cullen, Edward"

Just like Alice it instantly shouted "GRIFFINDOR" 

"Cullen, Emmet"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Aww… I was hoping that I could hang out with him in my common room. I didn't care if he was the enemy, he was my giant teddy bear. 

"Hale, Jasper"

This one took a while, like, a really long while, but he ended up in

"RAVENCLAW"

And last was

"Hale, Rosalie"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

HOW DID THAT BITCH NOT END UP IN HUFFLEPUFF!

After dinner I heard the magic words I was waiting to hear. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Riddle I would like a word with you before you  
go down to the common room." I didn't want Dumbledore to see me pull Draco and Blaise with me so I nudged Draco a little and he grabbed my wrist, a little rough might I add, and dragged me to Dumbledore's office. Blaise silently followed.

* * *

**Kay, so i wuz wondering if I should post the review responces b4 or after the chapter? Review and tell me wut u think. And I already have the next chapter typed up and I would like AT LEAST 7 reviewz plz.**

**Another thing, wut user name do u guyz like better. a) gothic-fairy101 (my rite now name) or b) gothicfaryzrox  
review and tell me wut u think. And one last thing (i think) who thinks tht im older than 13?**


	11. Meetings

**Hey guyz! Whats up? kAY, so first review responces then the chapter. **

**Thanks 2 Yuchi1994, YunaNeko, and vampiricmermaid, for liking my story!**

**Dead 2 da Unknown**** – Kay so 1. I wuz thinking of putting Jasper in Slytherin but decided against it. I figured that he would lose a lot of trust if he got placed there, but he is going 2 loose a lot of his family's trust anyway so.. (whops, I don't think I should have said tht but oh well) . And alice can't see his decisions because he thinks about never doing it over and over again and then jst like instantly does is, he keeps Edward out by singing annoying songs in his head, but there will be something coming in this chapter (or the next 1) tht the dark lord is gonna send 2 keep edwierdo out of his head (hope ur not an Edward fan…)  
****2. thanks ( I think)  
****3. kay thnx 4 giving me ur opinion! **

**StopTheMadness ****– I'm glad u like the story! And sorry about the spelling/grammar mistakes, ****my beta and I are working on those. Hope U enjoy this chapter!**

**The new Flock member ****– I like tht name, Ill think about it, thanks 4 the suggestion!**

**TinkerBear10**** – I'm glad u like my story and u think tht it's really exciting!**

**Broken ArchAngel ****– Thnx! Ikr, she should like win best actress some day! Thts actally exactly wut I had in my mind! Tht so creepy! But u know wut they say, "great minds think alike" **

**DeathDaisy**** – Yay! Yeah, im not sure if they're gonna b as close though, but their still gonna bcome friends l8r.**

**xFender'sGirlx ****– Thanks! And we'll b seeing more jasper in about like the next chapter…**

**pauliesbabe4eva ****- okay, thnx.**

**TheGirlWithTheBlueScarf ****– Thanks! Well, she really doesn't have 2 do tht cuz Jasper is on the dark side…**

**Teamcullen2010 – ****Thanks! Ur welcome! And kay! (wow tht wuz short) **

**WOW! 13 reviews in 1 chapter! I hope u guyz can keep tht up!**

Chapter 10  
Meetings

We walked to Dumbledore's office together. The Cullens, Potter, Weasley, and Granger were already in there. Dumbledore's eyes flickered to Draco and Blaise for a moment. I could have killed him when he said "Ms. Riddle I believe I asked for you to come alone." I was furious but I kept a calm voice when I replied.

"No, you asked me to come. Not that I couldn't bring a friend or two," I said "Besides, Uncle and Father's orders." I said in a quieter voice. I laughed in my head because he paled more than the vampires across the room from me. He recovered quickly and said

"I hope you have changed your mind" I looked at the floor and then glanced at a glaring Draco and quickly responded "No sir, I haven't" He looked disappointed. I glanced at the Cullens who looked as confused as ever.

"What do you think of the Cullens?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. I glanced at Edward for a moment and let my voice crack.

"Vampires, who would have thought, what are you gonna get next to protect this school from my fath- me? Werewolves? Oh wait, you already got that once and he left!" I glanced at Draco again and saw that he was smirking.

"Ms. Riddle you know just as well as I do that they are here to protect you AND Mr. Potter."

"I don't need protection, I'm perfectly fine" Draco sent me a quick glare so I added, "I think it's you, Potter, Weasel, and Her –" Another glare from Draco "the mudblood that need protecting from me when I get my hands on you, my parents would be so proud" I said, "and maybe stop torturing me for a while" I muttered under my breath. I noticed that Blaise 'cringed', he must have heard it. Jeez, sometimes I think that he's a vampire too. Anyway, back to what I'd said, that definitely wasn't true but I needed them to believe that I was back on their side so I could get some information.

The Cullens looked shocked that I would say this to him. I knew that they had heard what I muttered under my breath because Carlisle looked like he was hurting a little. "Ms. Riddle you don't want to do this." Said Dumbledork.

After another few seconds of silence Carlisle cleared his throat and said "Let me introduce myself I am –" I cut him off and said "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Ed-Edward. Yes I know." He looked shocked. Dumbledore started talking again. "I hope the Cullens have influenced your choice." I glanced at Draco quickly and saw that he was glaring at me. Wow, I'm glancing at Draco a lot right now.

"No," I said, barely audible. He must have not heard me because he still looked at me expectantly. "No," I said, this time louder. Carlisle decided that this was a good time to speak again so he said "Professor we have only met Ms. Riddle now. How would we have an influence on someone we've just met?"

Dumbledore looked at me and nodded. "Fine" I said rudely and turned back into Bella Swan. (Did I mention that I was a metamorphagus?)They gasped. Edward appeared in front of me and moved his hand to caress my cheek. Blaise's and Draco's hands moved to slap his away.

**Kay so I hope u guyzez like my chapter! Anyway, does anybody like the user name 'TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle' ? This name got suggested by ****The new Flock member and i kinda really liked it. So review, tell me wut u think of the chapter, and the user name. I'm also taking suggestions as to what should happen in chapter 13 after everybody meets bella.**


	12. Realizations

**Hey guyz! Whats up? kAY, so first review responces then the chapter. **

**Thanks 2 ILovemydad, tigerlili48, Stop The Madness, Teamharrypotterrules, BrookPotter, YuneNeko, and JessiXteamZoey for liking my story!**

** Dead 2 da Unknown – Thanks! Well, 4 chapter 13 I jst want ANY suggestions as 2 wut u wanna c in the story… ANYTHING! So, yeah…**

**xFender'sGirlx ****– Thanks! Jasper should b coming soon! (I think I said tht in the last chapter but, oh well) and thnx 4 the name liking thing – y!**

**The New Flock Number ****– Kay so u reviewed like 15 million times so im gonna like number the response 2 each review. **

**1. ****yeah, I owe u 4 tht… glad u liked the chapter too!  
****2. ****Ummm… when u say 'Spam their reviews' does tht mean tht u deleted them? Cuz I like my reviews! No thts a lie, I LOVE my reviews! This story wouldn't exist without them!  
****3. ****Yay!  
****4. **** Yay!  
****5. ****Yay!  
****6. ****Yeah, they bug me 2… so I always make it something random. 1 of my usernames is SnapeWorshipesDaGroundIWalkOn. I wuz bored.  
****7. ****Thanks! Tht actually means a lot.  
****8. ****Ha! I love the _Voldemorette_, _Insert-Awesome-Name-Here_, and _she-who-must-not-date-eddie-boy_! Their good! Next time I sign up 4 something remind me 2 PM u and ask 4 a name!  
9****. ****Tht explains a lot… **

**Kay so u reviewed 9 TIMES! UR LIKE MY NEW FAVORITE READER! (no offence 2 anybody else I luv u guyz 2!) did u like review 4 other chapters tht u hadn't reviewed 4? Kay so thnx 4 the reviewz! BYE!**

**DeathDaisy ****– IKR! I wuz like waiting 4 the PM!**

**Random-Chick596 – ****Thts a good idea! I'm gonna try it for this chapter but im not sure it's gonna work… so, yeah. Tht sux 2 b grounded so long… And, yeah, I created the website.**

**Teamcullen2110**** – I wuz wondering where ur review was… lol ur like always the first reviewer. I like the Bella pulling pranks on Edward! Shes gonna go out with **** (don't wanna tell u tht yet, PM me if u want a spoiler) but shes secretly gonna go out with Snape. So yeah…**

**WOW 13 REVIEWZ IN 1 CHAPTER! (well actually 20 cuz of The New Flock Member who reviewed NINE times, and Random-Chick596 who reviewed 2 times! And everybody guess what? I HAVE 213 REVIEWS! Kay so whoever gives me the 214 or 217 reviewer gets a sneak peek! And if we can make it up to 221 reviews (in this chapter) I'll give that person a character created just for you! **

Chapter 11**  
**Realizations

"What do you think you're doing!" I yelled. I think he thought that it was directed at Draco and Blaise because he just stared at them expectantly. Realization slowly crept up his face. He just stared at me. I turned to Dumbledore and said, "I guess you haven't told them about me?" He shook his head no. "So don't. If they were important to me I would have told them a long time ago," I said in a harsh voice. The Cullens looked shocked. Alice bounced toward me, at vampire speed, and hugged me. Blaise and Draco pushed her off of me.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER!" yelled Blaise in a furious voice. Dumbledore looked upset that I didn't do anything to defend the Cullen's. I can't believe he thought these disgraces to the word vampires could change my ways. Real vampires drank HUMAN blood, and died in the sun not sparkle like little fairies, REAL vampires could control a human and had fangs. Take Damon for instance, he's a real vampire, not some 'look at me I'm a fairy that sparkles in the sun'.  
"Can we go now?" I asked. Without waiting for an answer I walked out with Blaise and Draco beside me. We laughed all the way to the common rooms. The sight of their faces when Draco and Blaise shoved Alice off of me was too funny. I can't believe they thought I cared for them, and they said I couldn't act. When we arrived at the common room and settled down I got up to go and change into my pj's and fell asleep talking to Pansy.

_Ahhhh!_ I thought when I got up. School today! Why do we have to wear robes? But thankfully EVERYBODY was scared of me (except, unfortunately, the teachers and the golden trio) and I could wear whatever I wanted until classes started. When they did I just put my robes on over my clothes and start classes. Today I grabbed a light green spaghetti strap that said 'Slytherin Princess' over my boobs. For pants I wore white short shorts, and for shoes I put some high heeled black flip-flops on. I liked this outfit. It hides my scars and shows my milky skin. I changed my hair to be short, black, wavy hair and dark green eyes, kind of (I hate to say this but,) like Potter's. Ugh! I can't believe I did this! But I had to admit, it looked good. Like REALLY good. This is going to be fun. I thought to myself, as I walked out of my room.

**im really sorry that this is so short but i have to wait to indroduce Bella (the other 1) and her sister into the next chapter because im waiting 4 review #221. Just in case somebody didn't read the authors note in the top i said tht whoever gives me the 214 or 217 reviewer gets a sneak peek! And if we can make it up to 221 reviews (in this chapter) I'll give that person a character created just for you! (bellas sister) I would also like 2 say tht i created a website. its pretty much has extra information on my stories and pictures on outfits... so yeah, AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "EMOTIONS, EMOTIONS..." REVIEW! PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAYYYY LONGER! (more story less authors notes..)**


	13. Meeting Bella

Hey guyz! Whats up? kAY, so first my apologies. at first i waz wicked busiy... then 2 of my friends found my story and started reading it so i waz like freaked out 1 update... thenn i jst got 2 much hw... thenn i jst got 2 lazy (srry)... so now tht we dont have a lot of hw 2day im updating, and now review responces then the chapter.

Thanks to TheGirlWithTheBlueScarf (229), YunaNeko (232), Melrose437 (234), yuchi1994 (235)

** Hlwareham  - Thanks! And don't worry; the next chapter will definitely be longer! (214)**

**Ilovemydad****– Yeah, she is but since Draco was there she had to act like that… (215)**

**xFender'sGirlx ****– Thanks! Jst like don't forget shes gonna have 2 act really sweet and stuff… (216)**

**princess moon shadow****– Hey! Ur lucky reviewer # 217!**

**The New Flock Member ****– Am I gonna have 2 do this every time? Here's the numbering 4 u…**

**1. ****Ik im amazing! I wuz jst 'born this way' ohhhh… THANKS 4 NOT DELETING MY REVIEWS! Yeah… I noticed… (218)****2. ****U haven't gotten there yet (jst saying) (219)****3. ****Ur a good friend… (I think) (220)****4. ****GOOD 4 HER! Remind me 2 do this 4 1 of ur stories! I'll PM u about the new character. (221)****5. ****That's nice (222)****6. ****Why' Z'? (223)****7. ****Ik I did, but y "z" ? (224)****8. ****Well 4 the name I kinda wanted it 2 b kinda like oldish… like Isabella, or Katherine, does tht make sence? (225)****9. ****Yes u have a looong time ago… they really shouldn't count but im a nice person whos gonna let u anyway… (226)****10. ****FINALLY! (lol jk) u review A LOT (228)**

**Teamcullen2110 ****– Srry, but _The New Flock Number _ won (by reviewing about 500 times might I add) but I might be having another OC soon… I promise u can have tht 1, u jst gotta help me thing ok when/where 2 add her (I PM'd this 2 u already but I felt like having it here 2…) and I'll send u a sneek peek 4 being an awesome person (and cuz u PM'd me)… and Bella (riddle) is gonna start being called Izzy… (230)**

**AngelOfDarkness97 ****– Me 2! But I don't really like the clean version as much… THANKS! (231)**

**DeathDaisy ****– yeah… ik… THANKS! (233)**

**Sapphire9914**** - it's a story _Julia_, that means tht I write it, and u read it. Thts wut this is. Lol some ppl like snape UNLIKE OTHERS! Well u can go away and never come back soo, jk I luv ya gurl! Ur my hobo buddie! (236) I LUV CRACO 2! (237)**

** I**** got some other reviews but I accidentally deleted those from my email so sorry…. And by now on im jst gunna send ppl review responces and only post this on da story if their anonymous… kay so yeah BYE!**

* * *

The second I stepped foot in the common room Draco rushed up to me and said "Bella's here" I smiled and let him guide me to where his girlfriend was sitting. She looked a little different than she did in the picture. Her shoulder length hair had grown at least an inch or two, her bangs were now side bangs, and she looked a bit taller. (But I couldn't be certain about that because I'd never met her.)  
The instant she saw me she stood up, I noticed that she (unlike me) was wearing her uniform, but with a few alterations. The plaid green skirt had a big heart on the bottom of it made up of rhinestones, she also had tree chains dangling from the waist of the skirt, she had ankle boots that also had little chains on them, and her tie was on wicked loose.

"Hello," she said, extending her hand out.

"Hey," I responded shaking her hand. Draco was looking between me and Bella as if expecting one of us to blow our heads off, (me, most likely).

"It's really nice to meet you Bella" said Bella, finally letting go of my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella," Draco here has told me a lot about you. I hope we can become good friends" I said. I heard Draco sigh in relief that none of us as started screaming at each other. "Why don't you call me Izzy, it might just get a little confusing with two Bella's'"

"Sure," she said, finally letting go of my hand.

"So? Who's hungry?" said Blaise, coming up behind us. My stomach answered for me. "Of course you are Bella, all you do is eat!" teased Blaise.

"It's Izzy now," I said

"Well then, Izzy, will you do the _honors_ of accompanying **(A/N – is tht spelled rite? Or iz tht jst like a completely different word?)** me to breakfast?" he asked, bowing down slightly and extending his arm out to me.

"_Of_ _course_ Blaise dear," I said, grabbing on to his arm, emphasizing the 'of course' part. With that me and Blaise skipped off to breakfast like total idiots.

**Kay, so plz review and if u didnt read the final authors note after the review responces here it iz... - by now on im jst gunna send ppl review responces and only post this on da story if their anonymous… kay so yeah BYE! **

**ps - dont forget 2 review!**


	14. First Day  Part 1

ohh meeee ggoodd . ! i had this whole big explination written as 2 y i havent updated in since 4ever butt my wifi went out and erased it all . ! soo heres a short version of wut it said cuz im too lazy 2 write it all again . !

FIIIIIRRSSTTT ooff alll idk y tht was in caps but im 2 lazy 2 go and change it now . ! lol . secondly this chapter is dedicated 2 JasperSaysRelax for going as far as PMing me to update so u rock gurl (i hope u r a gurl) lawlz . annnddd yeaahh , i havent updated cuz ive been wicked buisy annndd in Honduras . ! so enough of me rambling jstt reeeaddd .!

* * *

**Chapter 13  
****First Day ~ Part One**

As we neared the great hall Blaise and I stopped skipping and put on our 'business' faces, a slight frown for Blaise and my look of utter boredom for me. When the great hall doors were opened all eyes were on us, except for a few of the bloody Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff girls of course, they were too busy trying to keep their boyfriends lurking eyes away from me. **(A/N: does she sound 2 self-centered? lol) **I quickly noticed seven other pairs of eyes looking over also, these eyes were the only ones that I was trying to avoid. The mother fucking Cullens. Why couldn't they go die in a hole? The Only exception being Jasper, and, well, maybe Emmet. He was the enemy but I had a feeling that I could … talk… him into switching sides. I knew it was wrong, and went against everything my father taught me, but I would cry if he died, he was so funny and was always there to cheer … me? Up in Forks. I loved him like the brother I never had. I got distracted from my thoughts when Blaise nudged in the ribs. "Oww!" I complained.

"Sorry. But have you noticed what's sitting on our seats?" I looked up and saw a bunch of first years sitting there with a second year mudblood. One of the first years finally noticed us glaring at them and said "Hello, would you like to sit with us?"

"Somebody's going to get hurt right about now" murmured Blaise, more to himself than me. Oh, he didn't know how right he was.

"Would I like to sit with you?" I repeated. "Would I like to sit with you?" I repeated, louder, almost yelling. I got down to the girls level and stared her in the eyes and said "What I would like is for you to GET OUT OFF MY FUCKING SEAT and let me and my friends sit in our usual seats. How about that?" The first year looked terrified now. They all got up and scrambled away. "mudblood!" I yelled to the second year before she got away. She instantly stopped and turned around frightfully. "Y-Y-Yes?" she asked, stuttering.

"If you and your little friends ever sit in my seat again you will regret it" I said quietly, but with a glare that could kill someone. She nodded and quickly scurried away. "Stupid filth sitting in my seat. Now I have to disinfect this" I mumbled, more to myself than Blaise. I looked at Blaise innocently and asked "Blaise dear, will you please clean this" I said motioning to our seats "filth up for me?" He glared at me for a few seconds then finally gave in. He took out his wand and muttered a cleaning spell. "Lazy butt" he mumbled. "Awww, I love you too Blasiey" I said, sitting down. After we had served ourselves our breakfast everybody came and joined us, and unfortunately the golden trio had walked in too. Time for acting, I thought to myself. We had a pretty normal breakfast and there was no need for acting as I had suspected, but the mudblood Granger kept glancing our way. I have to be careful around her; either that or she already believes our little act. During breakfast Snape handed out our schedules, I knew I had to act as if he was only my teacher now that we were in school.

Miss Isabella Riddle's Schedule –

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

7:00 – 9:00 Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast

9:05 – 10:00 **Transfiguration ** **Charms** **Potions**

10:05 – 11:00 Charms **Potions** **Care of MC**

11:05 – 12:00 **_DADA_ ** Transfiguration **_Charms_**

12:05 – 1:15 Lunch Lunch Lunch

1:20 – 2:00 **Divination ** **_Care of MC_** DADA

2:05 – 3:00 Advanced Potions DADA Break

3:05 – 4:00 Break **Divination ** Muggle Studies

4:05 – 5:00 **Care of MC** Break **History of Magic**

5:05 – 6:00 Potions Advanced Potions Advanced DADA

6:05 – 8:00 Dinner Dinner Dinner

10:30 + Curfew Curfew Curfew

Thursday Friday

7:00 – 9:00 Breakfast Breakfast 

9:05 – 10:00 **Muggle Studies** Advanced Potions 

10:05 – 11:00 Ancient Ruins Advanced DADA ****

11:05 – 12:00 History of Magic Ancient Ruins

12:05 – 1:15 Lunch Lunch

1:20 – 2:00 **Potions ** **History of magic**

2:05 – 3:00 **Care of MC** PRIVATE STUDIES

3:05 – 4:00 Break **_Divination_**

4:05 – 5:00 **_Divination_ ** Break

5:05 – 6:00 PRIVATE STUDIES **Transfiguration**

6:05 – 8:00 Dinner Dinner

10:30 + Curfew Curfew

Only Slytherins'

**Double with Gryffindor**

**_Double with Ravenclaw_**

**Double with Hufflepuff**

SELECT STUDENTS (not including DADA)

NOTE: All Advanced classes have select students from all houses. Ancient Ruins is classified as an advanced class.

What the hell is 'private studies', and why the hell am I in muggle studies? After comparing all our schedules we noticed that Draco, Blaise, Bella, and Pasny were also in my muggle studies class and studies. I wonder who else has it and what the freaking hell it is. Unfortunatly breakfast had ended and Blaise and I headed off to double transfiguration. Shame it was with Gryffindor, it would've been so much better just having it be us Slytherin's, but, oh well. As we walked into the Transfiguration class I remembered that most of the Cullen's were in this class. Oh Merlin help me. Blaise and I quickly took our seats near the back of the class with all the other Slytherins.

* * *

**kaayyy so i personally think tht was one off the looonnggeeessstt chapter eva . ! but if u want moree reviieww . ohh anndd if u wanntt ill send u a bunny . ! ps guess who turned 14 on July 5th . ? ME .! and a friends which really pissed me off . lol . soo yeeaahhh . REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY AND GET A FREE BUNNY ! (onllyy if u askkk) kay so yeah buhh byeee . ! ppsss the wifi going off has happened 3 timez now . ! ),: u guyzz better luuvv me lawlz . **


	15. First Day  Part 2

**Hello people of planet earth . ! i thnk this is one of my fastes updates . ! lol , and its a pretty long chapter , (for me of course lol) , first of all i would like 2 thank my amazing beta who took the time of day 2 fix this 4 me ! i love u gurl ! and aslo all of my reviewers . ! u guyz make my day . ! so heres the next chapter , here we get 2 c ... well , u kno wut , jst read it urself. ! lol . **

* * *

Chapter 14  
First Day ~ Part 2

I first thought that today was going to be as boring as hell. Well, I was definitely wrong. After 5 minutes of McGonagall explaining how your animangus form was decided, Cullen raised his hand and asked the stupidest question ever. "What is an animangus?" asked doucheward. All the Slytherins burst out laughing, even some of the bloody Griffindors. McGonagall stared at him for a few seconds only to realize that he was not joking around with her. "Mr. Cullen," she said sternly, "did you or did you not read the books I had sent to you to study from?" Edward looked down shamefully. "No, not all of them ma'am, some" Well no ** Sherlock, when you do not read all of them it means you read some. McGonagall glared at him for a few seconds and then she asked Emmet "What about you, did you read the books?"  
"Not all of them ma'am" he said, looking down at his feet. Awww, poor Emmet, I thought of helping him after class to catch up, that and try to lure him over to the dark side. McGonagall looked disappointed in him too. She finally asked "Did any of you Cullen's bother to read them all" she asked, emphasizing the 'all' part. They all looked down at the floor and nodded 'no.' "Well then, I want all 4 of you to stay after with me for a little to help you catch up" WHAT THE **? NO DETENTIONS? I knew that if I did that I'd be in detention for at least a week. After a long boring lesson, the bell finally rang and we could to leave, but not without McGonagall reminding us that we had a 12 inch essay about animanguses due next Monday. Ugh!

After 2 more hours of boring of classes it was finally lunch time. I told everyone that I would be going early to talk to the Golden Trio for a while to 'warn' them that Draco was ** about something and to stay out of his way. I didn't really have a better excuse than that. As I was walking to the great hall, I spotted the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die and his two little followers. I ran to catch up with them and patted Harry on the arm when I caught up. "Harry," I said as he turned around. "What do you want Riddle?" asked Ron when he also turned around. They were all facing me now. "Umm, I just wanted to warn you guys that Draco's not in the best of moods right now, actually I take that back, he's ** about…something and I, um, just wanted to warn you to stay clear of him. I know that he'd really want at least one of you in detention for the next week." I said, and the last part was true, hell, I wanted them in detention.  
"Why should we believe anything you say Riddle? You are, after all, his girlfriend," said Ron.  
"I… I… I really don't know Ron," I said, looking down to the ground. A quick awkward silence followed my answer. "Well, I… I have to go," I said quickly, spotting Draco and Blaise coming closer to the great hall. As I neared them I told Draco to act as if he was ** for the rest of the day, he didn't question me, and I think he liked his task.  
"So all Draco has to do is act like an ** hole to you all today" I explained to Pansy. I'd just told her about what I told Potter. Once lunch only had about 20 minutes left Pansy suggested that I have Draco 'blow up' at me and that I run out of the great hall, mainly because that way I'd have more people believe me, and because Potter had just walked out and left his cronies behind to tell him a summary of what happened. At least that's what I'd hope they'd do. After we told Draco of the plan, he agreed. "Blaise, Draco," I said before our acting began.  
"Yes?" they asked.  
"Blaise I need you to take a picture of Draco's face for me while I give him a reason to yell at me"  
"Okaayyy" said Blaise slowly. Draco looked at me questionably. "Sorry Draco," I said as I 'accidentally' spilled soup on his lap, all over his new robes.  
"YOU **!" he yelled, this got most people's attention.  
"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Draco" I said, feigning fear.  
"You ** he said again, he motioned to slap me but I tumbled backwards and accidentally (this time it was an accident) threw mashed potatoes at his face. Oh Crap, I thought to myself. He quickly wiped off the potatoes and glared at me. I heard him mutter something under his breath as he grabbed my wrists (rather roughly might I add) in one hand and used the other to slap me. When he hit me I only felt like I'd been pinched, not slapped. What Draco muttered must have been a spell so it wouldn't hurt. By now, all of the students were watching, and some of the teachers were looking over, too. I quickly got up and ran out of the great hall. After running to Merlin knows where for a while, I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. I was about to swear at them and curse them into next Tuesday until I noticed who it was. Harry Potter. Well, that worked out well.  
"I-I-I'm sorry," I said as I got up.  
"It's okay," he said "don't look so scared" He chuckled. I quickly turned my scared look into embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks getting red. After a few seconds of silence, he asked "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I said quickly. He chuckled again.  
"Bella, I've known you for three years, I know when something's wrong"  
I blushed and looked down. When I looked up I asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
He just looked at me and said, "Why shouldn't I?"  
"Because I've been a ** to you for the past three years" I mumbled.  
"There you are Harry!" yelled Hermione as she ran towards Harry, dragging a still eating Ron along with her. "We've been looking for you all over the place! You missed it! Poor Bella got sl – Bella!" She said when she finally saw me. "Oh my, are you all right Bella?" she asked, sounding worried. "Yeah," I answered, "I'm fine"  
"Oh gosh, Bella, Your cheek is starting to swell!" she said. I slowly brought my hand up to my cheek, sure enough it was feeling a little bigger than usual. "Here, let me fix it" she said, she muttered a spell and I could literally feel my cheek un-swelling.  
"Thank you," I said. She just nodded.  
Ron finally spoke up after there was some more silence (boy, we have been having many silences today) "How's your life going Bella?" At that, I burst out crying. I felt a strong pair of arms hug me. After 'crying' for a few minutes I finally looked up and whispered to Ron, "A living hell" and then kept crying. "Shhhhh, Shhhhh, It's going to be all right" whispered Harry into my ear. "I missed you guys," I sobbed into Harry's chest. I finally let go of Harry and looked at the golden trio. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. Hermione I am so sorry I insulted you all those years and teased you for being a muggleborn. Ron, I am sorry for that too, and for insulting your family and calling you blood-traitors. Harry, oh Harry, I am so, so so sooo sorry for teasing you and insulting you and I'm sorry that you have to live with your Aunt and Uncle," I said, wiping away my fake tears. Hermione finally spoke up, "Well, I personally think that we should all be friends again" everybody looked at her and nodded. Ohhh, I thought, I am definitely going to have to take a long shower after what I am about to do. I looked at Hermione and hugged her, after a few seconds, I let go and said "I missed you guys so much!" Harry and Ron then hugged me and Harry whispered "I missed you too Bells."

* * *

**I hope u guyz liked it . ! so yeah plz review . ! u guyz will make my day . ! **


	16. Shit!

**Hi! I AM SOOO SORRYY I HAVENT UPDATED . ! ivee beenn soosososooo buissyy . ! and i would like to clear something up, somebody reviewed asking why was jasper with the cullens if he was with lord voldie? well, he went back. easy and simple . so i cant promise that ill have a quick update but heres chapter 15! ohh and guess wut? 8thh grade baby! 3**

* * *

Chapter 15

Shit!

**(A/N: I love the tittle!)**

I walked to Divinations with Ron and Harry; Hermione had Ancient Runes right now. We talked about everything that we had missed about each other's lives, they told me about how Sirius Black (my traitor of an uncle) was innocent, how 'who-know-who' was back (although I already knew that), about how they got the toad Umbridge to be permanently sacred shitless of centaurs, and about how they thought Draco was a Death Eater.

"He's not," I said, they both looked at me suspiciously.

"We saw him at Burgin and Burke's and he threatened Burgin with something, we think it was the Dark Mark"

"He can't be," I said, easily lying, "I've seen his left arm before, it's bare naked, and I'm pretty sure, almost positive, that there isn't a way to hide the mark"

"Do you have it?" asked Ron, more like blurted. I knew that if Hermione was here she would've smacked him.

"No," I said truthfully,

"Why not?" Asked Harry, "I mean, you are his daughter, shouldn't you have it?" I looked at Harry sadly and said, "I refused to have myself marked as a person's slave, father or not, I had hoped he would respect that decision, he didn't, and that's when-when… that's when it all started."

"What started?" Asked Harry, sounding concerned.

"I-I-I'll tell you later, after class, speaking of, Divinations is double for me with Hufflepuff, why did you two come?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, we have charms, and it's that way" said Harry pointing down the corridor, "but I figured we could walk with you 'till here,"

"Oh, that was ni-" I started as I was cut off by the Weasel.

"I ABSOLUTLY REFUSE TO WALK UP THOSE STAIRS UNLESS IT'S COMPLEETELY NECESSARY!" Harry and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ronald!" I teased, "I'm appalled, and I thought that I was worth all these stairs!"

"Umm, you-you are, it-it's just that-"

"I'm just teasing Ron, I'll see you two after class?" I asked,

"Yeah, we'll meet you here" said Harry, before Ron could say something stupid. As they walked away I thought about what I was supposed to tell them, I shouldn't have said what I said about the things that had started after I "refused" to have the dark mark. Walking up to Divination I thought about why I didn't have the Dark Mark but Draco did, I mean, I am his daughter. My thoughts were interrupted by Professor Trawlney calling my name, wow, I thought to myself, how long has gone by that was already sitting down "Yes?" I asked, unaware of what she had said to me. "Miss Riddle, I need you to run down to Professor Snape and give him this. Don't bother coming back, class is almost over" she said handing me a parchment. I grabbed it after grabbing my bag and quickly left the classroom, glancing at the clock on my way out. 1:45, 15 minutes until class was over, how long did she think I was going to take? I wondered as I reached the bottom of the stairs. The walk to the dungeons was long and boring, fortunately with no run ins with anybody. Once I reached the potions classroom I realized something. "SHIT!" I said out loud, I had forgotten that Severus was now the DADA teacher and that was on the other side of the school "shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!" I said as I ran to the DADA room, all the classes were being let out now so it was even more difficult to reach the classroom, I kept swearing until I reached the classroom, getting weird glances from everyone.

"Professor Snape" I said out of breath, "This is for you, from Professor Trawlney" I said handing him the piece of parchment. He opened it and quickly scanned it over, glancing at the clock as he did so. "It says here," he said, indicating to the parchment, "that you were sent at 1:45, and it is now 2 o'clock, what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry professor, I forgot that you were the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and I went down to the dungeons." I said. He looked at me suspiciously. "Severus," I said, his glare instantly softened. "I'll tell Trawlney that I made you wait outside the classroom because my class was not over and that I was in the middle of an important lesson," He said, walking to his desk and writing what I suppose was a reply, a pretty long reply if you ask me. He handed me the note and dismissed me, as I reached the door he said "Bella," I looked back at him, "meet me in my private dorm tonight at 10" I nodded and headed back to the Divination class. I still needed something to tell Harry and Ron, and Granger too. I knew I had to plan it out carefully or know-it-all-Granger would figure out that I was lying. SHIT! I thought, I was supposed to meet up with Potter and Weasley at the bottom of the Divination stairs!

This is so _not_ my day.

* * *

**Yeahh , so i hope you like it! review pleasee . ! it makes my day! **

**p.s. - what do u do when a kid u consider your brother admitts his love for you?**

**p.p.s. - anybody else heard the song "Heartless" by Kanye West . ? And did you like it?**

**p.p.p.s. - review please?**


	17. Your Only Late if You Fall Asleep

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but i have been buisy, and in a little bit of writters block, and i hate to say this but really not just in the mood to update ... but anyway, i will keep responding to peoples reviews as ussual, and im sorry for any incorrect spelling. but please review!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Your only late if you fall asleep in divination

I ran as fast as I could to the Divination class, as I neared the bottom of the stairs I saw Ron and Harry talking.

"She ditched us, I thought she had changed!" said an aggravated Ron.  
"She didn't ditch us, she's probably just late" argued Harry.  
"Late? People aren't bloody late when you leave divination!"

"Their only late if they fall asleep in divination," I said to Ron, walking up to them. Ron's ears turned a dark red as he looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry im late, by the way," I continued "Professor Trawlney had me run something down to Professor Snape, and I went to the wrong classroom, so then I had to run all the way to the DADA class and now I'm back here, having to run up those stairs to give Professor Trawlney his response. By the way, what class do you two have next?" The second the blood-traitors peanut sized brain caught up to what I had said he said, "Do we have to walk up those stairs with you too?" We all laughed at this.

"No Ronald, you don't HAVE to, but if you want to you can" I said. Ron looked at the stairs, then looked at me and said, "Well, hurry up, we only have a little bloody time to get to our next class!"

Edward POV

**(A/N - Bet you werent expecting this now were you?)**

We had been in Hogwarts for a few days, and everyone was getting used to the place so we wouldn't get lost, most of the days it didn't really matter if we got lost, but today all the other students were coming, and classes were to be started tomorrow, meaning that we couldn't get lost in case we were late.

"Here they come" said Carlisle.

I looked out the window to see carriages heading in, but the strangest thing was, that the carriages were being pulled by horses with wings. They looked sinister and spooky. They had big, bony figures with a dragon-like face which seemed to hold white, glittering eyes lacking both expression and pupils.

"They're thestrals," said Dumbledore, walking up behind me, "Only to be seen by those who have seen death," I looked at him, questionably.

"You have seen death before sir?"

"Too much to remember" said the old man. "The students will be wondering where I am, come along now, go tell your family that it is time to introduce yourselves." After saying that, he walked away.

While Dumbledore was giving his speech, I realized that I couldn't only not read the teachers mind, but the students as well. Carlisle had thought that it had something to do with most of the teachers knowing occlumency, 'The magical defense of the mind against external penetration' as Severus suggested, but eleven year olds were most likely not able to know how to use it, I was starting to think that it had to do with them being witches and wizards. Then there was my beautiful Bella, I could never read her mind, but she wasn't a witch. After Dumbledore's speech, and first years getting sorted, it was our turn.

"Cullen, Alice" called Minevra.

The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled "GRIFFINDOR" I guess my sister was truly a brave one.

"Cullen, Edward"

I walked over to sit on the stool to be sorted, when the hat touched my head I could feel another mind inside of mine.

_Hmmmm … you truly are a brave one, leaving your dear Bella behind like that for your safety, you truly are a _

"GRIFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. Dumbledore had warned us that the hat could talk, but never before had I imagined it like that, like it being able to penetrate your mind.

"Cullen, Emmet"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Hale, Jasper"

I was wondering why the hat was taking so long on Jasper, it must have been because he was once the 'God of War' and had the ability to think like a Ravenclaw. As soon as I thought that the hat yelled

"RAVENCLAW"

"Hale, Rosalie"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

As we sat in our seats at our own tables, food started appearing everywhere. I could tell that Rosalie was feeling sick to her stomach. All of the sudden glasses appeared in front of us. Glasses filled with blood, animal blood. I looked over at Dumbledore and saw him wink at us. Once everybody had finished eating Dumbledore announced "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Riddle I would like a word with you before you go down to your common rooms." This was our cue to go to Dumbledore's office.


End file.
